finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy XV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *The recurring theme of nations protecting crystals is present. In the early games in the series the crystal makes the player party the Warriors of Light by tasking them to save the world, and often giving them additional abilities, like the power to wield magic, opening up the game's ability system. In Final Fantasy XV Noctis is the crystal of Lucis's protector by birth right, and thus can wield magic and other special abilities. *Cor Leonis's name is based on a Latin phrase that literally means "heart of the lion", or "lion's heart", a likely reference to the recurring name in the series. *A majority of the enemies in the game are based on the designs created by Yoshitaka Amano for previous Final Fantasy games. *In the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo, Cindy has a moogle toy in her yellow Hammerhead truck. Moogles are recurring creatures in the Final Fantasy series, appearing in some form in almost all the main series games. *The format of four main party members in Final Fantasy XV may refer to the beginning of the Final Fantasy series, where the party consisted of four fixed members for the entire game. *The dynasty of Lucis appears to draw on themes and aspects of "dark" spectrum job classes portrayed throughout the series; in addition to the nation's focus on death, worship of the Grim Reaper, use of black as the national color, and the heavy spiritual ties to the legacy of rulers past in the royal family and the afterlife, being the only nation in Eos with access to magic, references the Black Mage class, where regular usage of the Royal Armament weapons drains hit points, referencing the Darkness ability of the Dark Knight class. ''Final Fantasy *In the opening loading screen of the game, there's a line that says "In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts. 'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.'" This is similar to the opening lines of the first ''Final Fantasy: The world lies shrouded in darkness. The winds die... The seas rage... The earth decays... But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently waiting for its fulfillment. 'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.' The Final Fantasy XV opening loading screen calls the player party "four brave warriors", referring to the Warriors of Light. *The throne that appears in the Prologue resembles the throne Chaos sits in in for the original Final Fantasy. *The design of the Behemoth King is based on the winged Behemoth creature that appeared in one of the game's concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. *The mechanic of Elemancy spells being replenishable but finite in use and unrelated to the use of MP is the series' first return to the use of magic charges in the original Final Fantasy, which were originally inspired by their use in the fundamentally foundational table top RPG series Dungeon and Dragons. ''Final Fantasy II *The Goblin design is reused for ''Final Fantasy XV. *Minwu's Japanese name, , appears on a building sign in Insomnia. ''Final Fantasy III *The edible Aegir Root refers to the Aegir, which first appeared in ''Final Fantasy III. However, it may be more related to later versions, which depict it as being more plant-like. *Wiz Chocobo Post sells gysahl green crisps. Gysahl Greens debuted in Final Fantasy III as an item to summon the Fat Chocobo, but have since appeared in various games as either allusions or as chocobo feed. *A food vendor in Hammerhead is named Takka. In the 3D remake of Final Fantasy III, this is also the name of Refia's adoptive father. ''Final Fantasy IV *The blue glowing runes surrounding camp sites in ''Final Fantasy XV allude to save point areas from Final Fantasy IV, where similar glowing symbols surrounded said areas. These were said to ward off nearby monsters, allowing the party to rest in tents without fear of being attacked. *The post-credits scene reveals Noctis and Luna in wedding attire, albeit in the afterlife. Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell also wed at the ending of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V *Garulas appear as enemies in ''Final Fantasy XV. Final Fantasy V had a Garula who was known as tame that was possessed and unexpectedly attacked the party. In Final Fantasy XV Garulas are docile and will not attack unless provoked. *The Catoblepas that appears in Final Fantasy XV is modeled after [[Catoblepas (Final Fantasy V boss)|its Final Fantasy V counterpart]]. *As noted under Final Fantasy III, the Aegir's depiction in Final Fantasy V is much more plant-like in fitting with the Aegyr Root. *The large samurai enemies named "Ronin" resemble the Yojimbo enemy. ''Final Fantasy VI *The soldiers that attack Noctis and his group are Magitek Troops. Magitek (magic technology) is a term for manmade magic invented by the Gestahlian Empire in ''Final Fantasy VI. *There is a magicite in Duscae's Alstor Slough, and another on the other side of it, one being the Glacial Magicite found near the fishing shack and the other being the Aquatic Magicite found near a rock formation in the marshes. Magicite first appeared in Final Fantasy VI as the character development system that boosted party's stats and taught them magic. *The Doman Plum Pits chocobo seeds are named after Doma. *There are edible items related to the Aepyornis in Final Fantasy XV, including Aepyornis Egg and Aepyornis Tenders. *''Final Fantasy XV'' plays homage to the Chadarnook battle by having a possessed painting of a woman in Altissia called Lakshmi that initiates a battle when approached.https://youtu.be/9wIDjO-A6RU?t=1m7s In Final Fantasy VI a demon possesses a painting of the esper Lakshmi, and the party must fight it to get the magicite. * The Auto Crossbow, Bioblaster, Noiseblaster, Circular Saw, and Drillbreaker that Noctis and Prompto can equip are named and function similarly to the tools that Edgar can use in Final Fantasy VI. *Ardyn Izunia plays a similar role to Kefka Palazzo as antagonists. Both start out working for the antagonistic Empires, only to depose of the Emperors, usurp power, and reign supreme while their worlds are sent into a state of ruin. They become the final bosses the player party must set out to defeat. *The first main quest of Chapter 14, "World of Ruin", references the World of Ruin in Final Fantasy VI created by Kefka's Apocalypse. Noctis awakens in Eos which has fallen to the Starscourge for ten years under Ardyn's rule, which parallels Celes Chere awakening one year later in a world ravaged by monsters with civilization scattered. Both set out, alone, to regroup with their allies and bring down the main antagonist who has ruled the world in their absence. ''Final Fantasy VII *The engine oil for sale at Hammerhead is called "Junon Super Engine Oil". The player can also spot "Junon Gear Lubricant" at Burbost Souvenir Emporium Outpost in Duscae. Junon is a town in ''Final Fantasy VII, and the most technologically advanced town after Midgar. *There is an old freezer in Coernix Station in Duscae that stored "Great Glacier Cola". Great Glacier is a location from Final Fantasy VII. *There is sign in Lestallum for "Adamantoise Paradise" in the area with the cafes. This alludes to the Turtle's Paradise pub in Wutai Village in Final Fantasy VII.﻿ *Niflheim from Final Fantasy XV is spelled and pronounced similarly to Nibelheim from Final Fantasy VII. Both originate from the same word. *The cooking ingredient Gighee Ham refers to the Gighee enemy from Final Fantasy VII. *In Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, one of the weapons young Noctis can acquire is Meteorain. Meteorain was Cloud Strife's Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII. *The Masamune katana, available as bonus content, is classed as a Greatsword. In addition to how the size of the weapon reflects the Masamune that Sephiroth wields in Final Fantasy VII, its passive ability is also tied to his philosophy of taking down the enemy in a single blow. *A man in Lestallum named Vyv owns a publishing company named Meteor Publishing. His shirt resembles the , which has the Meteor. *The thirteen Lucian kings of old appear during the final encounter with Ardyn, and all finish him off with a strike from each king, a reference to the Knights of the Round. **In addition, during the final encounter, a single button prompt appears that enables Noctis to finish off Ardyn for good, alludes to the final battle with Cloud Strife and Sephiroth, in which the former utilizes Omnislash to destroy Sephiroth for good. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *There is a sign outside Hammerhead that reads "Banora White." Banora White is a variety of apples in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. *In a random campfire scene, Gladiolus can be seen doing squats in the style of Zack Fair. Final Fantasy VIII *As with ''Final Fantasy VIII, Ifrit is the first boss battle seen in the Prologue of Final Fantasy XV. *The Mesmenir returns as an enemy. *Throughout Eos, Noctis can absorb elemental energy from certain objects that contain that magical affinity, such as Fire from a fireplace, or Ice from a nitrogen canister. The more he absorbs, the stronger a particular spell can become. This method of obtaining magic resembles the draw system. *The Ring of the Lucii bears resemblance to the Solomon Ring. *Quetzalcoatl returns as a boss. ''Final Fantasy IX *The player can find Cherished Frogs, which cannot be sold. Their description reads, "Frog from fond childhood memories. Never caught more than nine." This refers to Quina's frog catching minigame from ''Final Fantasy IX, with the "nine" referring to Final Fantasy IX itself. *A pair of Mage Mashers based on their Final Fantasy IX appearance is a bonus item for the players who pre-ordered the game from certain outlets. *Luna's full name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Her first name is similar to "Freya Crescent", Luna meaning "moon". *''Final Fantasy XV'' has a quest called "A Place to Call Home", named after a prominent theme in Final Fantasy IX. *The name for acquiring Hunter Rank 10 is "Alleyway Jack," a reference to the name in which the character Gilgamesh adopts in his appearance in Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X *Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion's head. Both are lightning-elemental summons. *The player can spot "Pyrefly Motor Oil" at Burbost Souvenir Emporium Outpost in Duscae. Pyreflies are the essence of life energy in ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI *The Mamook Pear Seeds chocobo seeds are named after the Mamook dungeon. Final Fantasy XII *Hunts can be taken to slay specific monsters for rewards. Unlike ''Final Fantasy XII, however, only one hunt can be undertaken and completed at a time. ''Final Fantasy XIII *Lightning's Blazefire Saber appears as a bonus weapon for Noctis, for the players who pre-order the game with in Japan. *There is a side quest given by Dave called Dust to Dust, a reference to the theme played in Oerba. *Ravus's final appearance and boss battle resemble that of Cid Raines. Both characters are voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in Japanese. Final Fantasy XIV *Gae Bolg, the Relic weapon of the Dragoon job appears as a bonus weapon for the players who pre-order the game with Amazon Japan. *The Xelphatol Apple Seeds chocobo seeds are named after the chocobo feeding item of the same name and Xelphatol region. *The Xelphatol Apple, Mamook Pear, and Doman Plum items previously appeared in ''Final Fantasy XIV as chocobo food. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 *Dave gives a series of sidequests asking the party to search for dog tags of fallen hunters, alluding to Knowing Tags in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 which served as identification in a world where the living forgot their memories of the deceased. *The battles atop the train bound for Niflheim may resemble a sequence in Escaping the Imperial Capital where Class Zero battles on top of a moving train. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy *In the large room during young Noctis's dream sequence in ''Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, a deck of cards can be seen on the floor, with the King card featuring the l'Cie symbol on the bottom. The Number cards feature numbers written in Etro script, a writing system associated with the goddess Etro. *During the ending, soul fragments are shown at Noctis' and Luna's wedding, though the exact nature of their presence is unknown, it may allude to the sacrifice or passing of the two after the world was saved. Allusions to the number thirteen As a nod to its original title, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number 13. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *Regis is the 113th king of the Caelum Dynasty, thus making Noctis the 113th successor to the throne. *There are thirteen royal arms for Noctis to collect. *The license plate of the Regalia is RHS-113. Allusions to the number fifteen Being the fifteenth installment of the series, Final Fantasy XV makes references to the number itself. Although many are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 15 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *''Final Fantasy XV'' has fifteen chapters, with the fifteenth chapter allowing the player to continue the game after completing the story in Chapter 14. *Noctis and Luna are said to have been "chosen by the stars" fifteen years before the start of the game. Other Square Enix projects ''Tomb Raider'' *At the start of Chapter 7, Ignis says that the Marshal has briefly put his "Tomb Raiding" on hold to assist a group of hunters. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series *Noctis and his group at one point come across a sealed door. The group discusses on how to unlock them and Prompto suggests there might be "a magical key that can unlock any lock like in the video games", referencing from the Kingdom Hearts series. Quintet *At the Coernix Station in Alstor, the group can examine a bottle of Quint Energy Motor Oil. Along with its name, its brand logo is highly similar to that of the now defunct video game developer company Quintet, who were known for having close relations with Enix as publishers before 2003, and were famous for their games in the Super Nintendo era; many of their games, specifically that of Actraiser and the Soulblazer series, were the earliest examples of video games providing stories featuring heavy theological and existential themes, and anachronistic real life-meets-fantasy settings. One game that comes to mind with Final Fantasy XV is that of Terranigma, which has the deepest reins in terms of "modern day fantasy" settings and was a pinnacle of achievement in Quintet's history as a developer. Non-Square Enix related Video Games *When Prompto uses his "Piercer" ability, he says "All in bullet time, baby!" "Bullet time" is a signature feature of the Max Payne series of video games, where time can be slowed down during a gun fight. Mythology *The world in Final Fantasy XV is called Eos. In Greek mythology, Eos is a Titaness and the goddess of the dawn, who rose each morning from her home at the edge of the Oceanus. Sunrise is said to be a theme in Final Fantasy XV. *The Astral Titan is holding a meteor on his shoulders. In Greek mythology, sided with the Titans against the Olympians, and when many of them were condemned to Tartarus Atlas was condemned to stand at the western edge of Gaia and hold up The Heavens on his shoulders. *The Cocytus Handgun refers to the ninth and lowest circle of Hell from . The hand gun has an affinity to the ice element, in reference to Cocytus being the circle of hell where traitors are frozen in a lake of ice. *The first of Dave's tag-hunting side quests is called "In the Happy Hunting Grounds." The phrase "Happy Hunting Grounds" is used to mean the afterlife in Native American mythology. Literature *The initial trailers introduced the tagline "There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so". The line comes from the play, , by English playwright . *When saving Prompto from danger status there is a chance he will say: "So this is what it feels like being saved by a prince," with Noctis replying: "Go back to sleep, beauty." This refers to the fairy tale . Movies *During the party's time in the cave in Duscae in Episode Duscae demo, Prompto Argentum says "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" This refers to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the titular character utters the same when he ends up in a tomb full of snakes. *A sidequest in Leide is named "Conceal, Don't Feel". This refers to the lyrics of "Let it Go" from Disney's Frozen. *The first time the party takes flight in the Regalia F, Noctis says, "Where we're going, we don't need roads." This is a reference to Back to the Future Part II. Doc Brown says the same line before demonstrating the DeLorean's new flight capability. Music *The bill for Deadeye the Behemoth in the Episode Duscae demo describes it as "one-eyed, one-horned, purple, people-eating". " " is a novelty song written and performed by Sheb Wooley, which reached #1 in the Billboard pop charts in 1958. Real world locations *Many areas in the game are based on real world locations: **The city of Insomnia is based on the of , . **The town of Lestallum is based on and , with the aesthetics of . **Accordo and locations placed around it are based on the city of , . **Hammerhead, a gas station and repair shop in the desert, appears to be aesthetically based on the American southwest. **An early demo trailer featuring Noctis and Prompto details a destroyed bridge with winding arched design similar to roads found on the Atlantic Ocean Road inter-island highway network of Norway. Real world products and advertisements *See here for a list of product placement in the game. *The middle patch one on the side of Prompto's jacket resembles the logo. *The design of most of the game's cars is based on American and British car models ranging from the 1930s to the mid 1960s by manufacturers such as Ford, Chevrolet, Cadillac, Morris, Austin and Wolseley. *The hunt posters around the world say: Kenny and Kelly Crow say: "Only YOU can keep our nests safe!" Talk to a local tipster and join the hunt today! This refers to , an American advertising mascot created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. His later slogan "Remember... Only YOU Can Prevent Forest Fires" was created in 1947. References Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XV